You're worth every penny
by Grand Master Darkstorm
Summary: A one shot in the universe following Ryan Price and Kono. A Valentine's Day auction set up by the Governor has Price fighting to do whatever it takes to get Kono back. Will he be able to do it or will Adam snake back into Kono's heart with diamonds? OC/Kono


**A little one shot I decided to do for Valentine's Day this year. Figured I was late on the other holidays but this one I'm definitely doing!**

**Note: This does follow in the timeline of Uku pana'i (Redemption) and also co-exists with the sequel that will be out soon, no spoilers but it does follow Season 3's opening episode. I decided to do a one shot with Price and Kono rather than go in the direction of Adam and Kono. Everyone is mostly present and accounted for.**

**I would recommend using the song **_**Daughtry- It's not over**_** when you read this as for a major inspiration for this series is **_**Daughtry. **_

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, if I did, I'd be a very rich man, but I do have ownership to Ryan Price. **

* * *

_You're worth every penny_

Valentine's Day, a time for every romantic partnership in the world to express how they feel for each other, flowers, chocolates, romantic dinners, whatever the choice, it was the day of love and mostly everyone felt the love's sting.

For Ryan Price, this was a hard day for him, since his return to Oahu following Elias' arrest, things had been problematic between him and Kono, rather than stay at the office and just bury himself in paperwork, the guys decided to take him out to Governor Denning's charity event he held once a year.

Everyone was standing around looking their best, drinking Champaign and talking with each other, naturally as Five-0 was a governor driven task force, they were required to attend, Price had also been invited due to his close ties with the major crimes task force.

Though he could tell from the guy's faces, this event was a reminder, from what Chin told him, Denning had dismissed Lori Weston this time last year due to an incident with the Russian Embassy.

This year the Governor decided to try something new, two separate charity auctions, but while them men went to one auction section, the girls went to the other section. When McGarrett told Price about this, he had a wide grin on his face.

Though Price wished he could celebrate this Valentine's Day with Kono this year, ever since the incident with Frank Delano, things weren't the same with her, she wasn't as carefree and happy, he could see it in her eyes; they were distant, hollow, like something was missing. Though he had a good idea about what it was.

"_Kono, why don't you just tell me what's wrong with you?" _

"_You know damn right well what's wrong, where the hell were you?" _

_Price could only look at her but she couldn't even look at him. She had just been released from the hospital following her near death experience when she was pushed into the ocean and she was furious when she found Price waiting for her in her house. _

"_You knew me why I couldn't be there; I couldn't get here fast enough." _

"_You do know that I could have been dead in the amount of time it took you?" _

"_So what are you trying to say Kono? I'm not looking out for you?" _

"_No!" Kono's tone grew more defiant and angry "I'm saying I don't like that you had go back to New York in the first place. I'm looking for more of a commitment then what you've been giving me."_

"_We've been over that. I couldn't commit to you and I still can't." _

_He could see the tears start to build in her eyes; he could tell this conversation hurt her more than it hurt him to say it. _

"_Is what happening what I think is happening?" Price asked_

"_We're breaking up?" _

_Price nodded and walked out the front door, he didn't want Kono to see him cry._

Chin was nice enough to bring him some of his stuff from Kono's and he had been staying at the Hilton for the last couple of days, the guys insisted on this night.

"Price, you okay?" Danny asked

Price snapped out of his thoughts, he forgot he was standing around with the guys who were telling him about some of their past cases, as Price was about to tell about one of his, Denning approached the podium.

"Gentlemen, we're about to begin." Denning said over the microphone

The guy's all stood, each one holding a round paddle with a number on it, looking around; Price didn't recognize anyone, aside from one person standing off to the side with what appeared to be his security detail, he was Japanese descent with slicked back black hair and matching determined black eyes.

"Excuse me for a minute guys." Chin walked off to the person

"Looks like Adam Noshimuri got out of jail." McGarrett pondered

"Do you think he'll try to get Kono back?" Price asked, weakness in his voice

As Chin walked back, he took Price to the side "I don't know what happened between you and Kono; you'd better fix it soon. Adam has every intention of winning her back."

"And I take it Kono's not traditional?" Price asked

"She's not the type who enjoys flowers and chocolates. Thought about that one with Malia and she said and I quote, 'nothing says I love you like drug store candy."

Price smirked "That's Kono."

The auction had gone well so far, a lot of items up for bids, Price still didn't see anything; he had to win Kono back, while he did think buying someone's love was a bit cliché and a bit lazy, he had to think of something.

"Our final item tonight has been donated by one of our more gracious benefactors."

A couple of helpers wheeled in a display case with a diamond necklace and ear ring set, Price smirked, that would be perfect.

"We'll start the bidding at three hundred dollars."

As a couple of men place their bids, three hundred a lot of money for the lower class, Price could see these men were high priced upper class citizens, he had to make his claim.

"Six hundred dollars!" One man called out

"Seven hundred!" Price retaliated

Price's bidding caught the eyes of Steve, Danny and Chin. Price was going to do whatever it took; he had inherited money from his parents, not to mention being part of reserves he got a check from the army as part of pay day.

"Eight hundred and fifty."

Price glanced at Adam Noshimuri approach the Five-0 officers. "Good to see you again Captain Price."

Price glared "You're not getting her." He turned toward Denning "Nine hundred."

"How do you know I'm not doing this for charity?" Adam asked "Nine-fifty!"

"Because I know you too well Adam, I know how close you and Kono are, the look in your eyes when you were arrested." Price hissed

"Any other bets?" Denning asked "Okay, going once…twice…"

Price cracked his neck "Fifteen hundred dollars!"

Adam glared at him "So, it's a money game you want to play? Better back down Bruce Wayne, three thousand dollars!"

Price glared back at the young head of the Yakuza "Seven thousand." He pulled a bank card out of his pocket "And I'll keep going Noshimuri."

Adam looked at Price "Not even Kono is worth that much money."

Denning had been announcing of the final bid as Price grinned, he felt so cheap for doing this, but he knew she would love it.

"Sold to Captain Price!"

Price walked over and took the box from the Governor after having a blank check written already, as they exchanged, he heard clapping coming from the guys as they congratulated him, he knew what had to be done now.

By midnight, the bidding was already over and everyone was leaving for their cars, Price looked over at Steve and Catherine who both waved at him, they were discussing another get away for the two of them. Danny was with Gabby and Chin smirked as he approached Price who was leaning against Kono, his dark brown hair was still slicked back.

"Kono's coming out, she just turned down Adam." Chin told him as he walked to his car

Price looked at Chin and heard a set of heels clicking along the pavement, he looked at Kono and his face instantly turned bright red, she was wearing a black dress that fit her body perfectly and that complimented her dark brown hair and brown eyes beautifully, and from Price could see, she was still wearing the bracelet he got her a long time back.

Their eyes met for a moment before Price backed away from her car. "Kono, look I'm sorry."

"For?" She crossed her arms over her chest

"You were right; I wasn't there for you when I should have been." Price clenched his fist to stop himself from making a scene of him begging for forgiveness "I'm sorry."

Kono walked over to him and gently slapped his cheek "Look, we were both wrong, as I thought about it, you made up for not being there for me when I had my accident, and I guess I'm willing to overlook this whole thing with Delano."

They both leaned against the trunk lid of her SUV; Price could feel his hand going to hers, a smile spread on her face.

"I still love you Kono." Price smiled

"I know and I miss you back home, the bed isn't the same without you." Kono winked "So, win anything?"

"Yup, did you?" Price asked

Kono smiled and pulled out a set of tickets from her purse "Happy Valentine's Day."

Price smiled and took a look "Two tickets to Niagara Falls?"

"All experiences paid, figured we could get away for a while, just the two of us." Kono smirked

Price smiled "Great, now my gift doesn't even come close as good as this."

"Show me already."

Price nodded and pulled out two boxes from his coat pocket "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kono took them both and opened them; Price could see the shock spread in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands, the boxes falling into her lap.

"Ryan, you didn't have to…"

"Well it was either I get them or I let Adam try to woo you with them." He smirked as he moved her hair away from her shoulders and gently clasped the necklace on

Kono smiled and kissed him, quickly swapping out her ear rings, the diamonds hung gently to the base of her jaw, as they kissed, Price could feel a set of tears go down Kono cheeks.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, they stood and he wrapped his arms around her waist

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck "Nope, just thinking of what a horrible Valentine's Day this has been."

"It wasn't bad, we got back together didn't we?" He asked in a light tone

"Of course….but…."

Price put a finger to her lips "Nothing more, I don't want to hear the negatives."

Kono's eyes brightened "Of course Captain." They warmly kissed again "But let me ask, how much did you spend?"

"Who cares?" Price asked "Your worth every penny."


End file.
